Imperios
by Hallconen
Summary: -El que haya elegido a Sanji no significa que sea tan importante para mí, lo interesante es que su propia vida esta sostenida con demasiados hilos- *Blackleg desaparece y Trafalgar debe hacerse el responsable de ello; La familia Donquixote tiene mucho que confesar…UniversoAlterno y Sin parejas por el momento.


**Titulo**; Imperios

**Pareja;** -_**No por el momento-**_, Pero si temas de homosexualidad, manipulación psicológica + Rated M por las peleas y vocabulario.

**Tiempo;** **Universo alterno** "tiempo actual", estilo a la serie, las ciudades y demás lugares tienen su propia relatividad de tiempo; + Edades sin definir.

**Tipo;** Multi-cap, pienso terminarlo rápido sin mucho detalle. (Cuantas veces me he dicho eso y termino con más de 20k?!)

**Intro; **-El que haya elegido a Sanji no significa que sea tan importante para mí, lo interesante es que su propia vida esta sostenida con demasiados hilos- *Blackleg desaparece y Trafalgar debe hacerse el responsable de ello; La familia Donquixote tiene mucho que confesar…UniversoAlterno y Sin parejas por el momento.

**Nota;** Con dedicación a **Naghi-tan**, tras uno de tus últimos post en Tumblr me dejaste sin comentarios de por medio, no tengo experiencia con respecto a ello pero desearía hacer algo más que esto, animo, animo porfavor.

**+++H+++**

**Every time we try, we get nowhere**

**Wouldn't it be nice if we were just normal people, yeah?**

**Tryin' so hard to act like we don't care**

**But it's true, you do,**

**Nothing is left, so I guess I'm right**

**+++H+++**

Ahí estaban otra vez, como cada mañana de los pocas semanas en ese departamento que le ofrecieron como refugio mientras que su piso entero necesitaba reparaciones; El atractivo chef Blackleg le ofreció un servicio completo, por el momento, siendo la hora del desayuno, el rubio se movía grácilmente en su entorno, la preparación del primer platillo solo constaba de pan tostado, algo que su invitado no toleraba, tras una mueca de desaprobación, el cocinero dejo el platillo de lado para después elaborar un par de panqueques, glasearlos con cualquier dulce y servirlo al comensal; desgraciadamente el rostro de "chiquillo" del peli-negro ya lo estaba molestando, otra vez un buen desayuno era dejado de lado.

El oji-azul volvió a su estación de trabajo, aunque antes de comenzar a trabajar sería más sabio preguntarle que **sí** comería.

Pronto serían las 7:00 am y Trafalgar debía asistir a su turno de pediatra sabatino.

Desgastado mentalmente a horas de la mañana, Sanji le sirvió un licuado de plátano con coco mientras esperaba que el omelette (que no rechazaría ni aunque se tapase la boca) se terminaba de cocer. El oji-gris se distraía y mataba su tiempo de espera al contestar algunos mensajes que sus pasantes le enviaban, además de llenar algunas hojas con datos de algunos nuevos pacientes, su trabajo no le daba descanso, eso era algo normal en una ciudad tan peligrosa, salvo que su turno de pediatría nunca era una buena experiencia al ver como simples infantes podían mostrar síntomas de un adulto.

Tal como lo conto Law, un hospital para niños era algo que no quería que todos experimentaran en su servicio social.

Al esperar que el delicioso aroma de la cocina llegase hasta el, el peli-negro encontró a alguien más en la mesa devorando algunos platillos rechazados pero aun calientes; Un hombre de cabellos verdes, quien parecía recién aseado (aun con su cabello mojado y toalla en hombros), mordía sin piedad la comida indebidamente rechazada por el cirujano.

Ellos en ningún momento se dirigieron la mirada, puesto que a pesar de ser vecinos, solo se hablaban si el rubio así lo quería.

El problema de este par de meses (su invitación para compartir el mismo techo) era el causante de su **enemistad**, ahora que Law dormía en el cuarto del rubio, el cocinero pasaba más tiempo en su restaurante, dormía en su antiguo cuarto en el negocio o a veces trataba de llegar a plenas horas de la madrugada para no mover al peli-negro del cómodo colchón. Cuando eso sucedía, Sanji dormía en el sillón por poco tiempo ya que el peli-verde lo llevaba consigo a su propio cuarto, al final a Blackleg no le gustaba mucho cuando despertaba observando un parche de verde sobre él, en un cuarto sucio, con olor a hombre de montaña y una cortina mal puesta que dejaba que el sol le golpease justo en la cara.

Después de algunos gritos en la mañana el trio trataba de comer juntos su humilde desayuno, al comienzo del día los compañeros del cocinero abandonaban el departamento con los estómagos llenos, junto con almuerzos preparados en mano esperando ansiosamente ser comidos.

El cocinero observo como ambos hombres se retiraban de su saboteado santuario, suspiro al ver el desastre de platos y migajas que los hombres dejaban en solo una sentada, tomo toda la vajilla sucia procediendo a limpiar tranquilamente. Algo que enfriaba su estrés era un día libre, _sin marimos a la vista _ni siquiera a los hermanos peli-negros trataban de abrir la puerta del refrigerador desde la ventana (algo estúpido pero presenciado por el mismo dueño del aparato enfriador).

Después de ocuparse de su cocina quedaba recoger la ropa del peli-negro para lavarla, mientras se secaba, el oji-azul podría llamar a alguna de las chicas para que le acompañase, Zoro siempre se enojaba cuando alguien más se acomodara en su sillón favorito, el mismo que sus visitas usaban para comenzar sus conversaciones junto a la mesa de té de Blackleg.

Salvo que al revisar el inventario de la alacena, se dio cuenta que el presupuesto de dos personas dejaban dos días sin guarniciones, fue degradante darse cuenta de que una persona de su profesión no estuviera preparado para ello; pese a que podía jurar que después de recibir a Trafalgar en su primer día, la cocina se encontraba en abundancia; a menos que el glotón del sombrero de paja haya entrado a escondidas en una visita sigilosa a su apartamento, en una ocasión el rubio se percató de la ausencia de la llave del peli-verde cuando el mencionado intentaba abrir la puerta principal sin éxito alguno, haciendo caso omiso de profanar su propia vivienda, con solo unos golpes, el pedazo de pino cayó y Sanji observo como un joven de chaleco rojo se servía otro plato de re-calentado sobre las demás cazuelas vacías sobre su re-finado comedor.

Ahora las cerraduras constaban de otro juego de llaves.

El tener que hacer algunas compras le llevaría toda la mañana, cierta que deseaba gastar en alguna conversación con las chicas. Suspirando, encontró su bloque de notas y comenzó a revisar sus recetas básicas en busca de ingredientes.

**++H++**

Al darse cuenta de que su lugar de estacionamiento fuera ocupado por un desinformado novato, Law entro de mala gana después de dejar su auto en las zonas ocultas de descarga, uso la puerta lateral y fue saludado por su equipo de cirugía que también fue trasladado con él, fue difícil de cumplir con su petición, sin embargo su maestro cedió ante el buen equipo de confianza que serían en el hospital.

Pese a que entro en su pequeño cubículo para dejar segura su caja de almuerzo, se percató de la intromisión a sus pertenencias al ver uno de los cajones de su escritorio abierto, en el momento en que sus manos se dirigían a revisar el entorno, su pequeño localizador sonó en una tonada que jamás podría personalizar, que desgraciadamente solicitaba a su equipo, debían reportase a la primer sesión de tutorías que se había comprometido a impartir a condición de recibir un pago mensual, Solo unos días, más un par de horas, Trafalgar sería trasladado a un hospital general, haciéndose cargo de su rama medicinal preferida.

**++H++**

-Dame eso- Una joven de cabellos verdes oscuros con un pañuelo amarillo en la cabeza, se acercó al inmenso peli-verde y tomo la preciada caja con comida que su compañero de cuarto le preparo.

-No habrá comida en tus manos hasta que los pisos queden limpios, también debes cambiar algunas plantas del estanque- El ingeniero se quedó perplejo ante las ordenes de la mujer que solía ser una flor vulnerable, tal vez el hermano mayor D. hizo algo para molestarla.

Zoro hizo caso de las indicaciones de Makino, quien camino lejos a su deber provocando que sus zapatillas bajas por poco hicieran hoyos en la madera, bufo molesto, se arremango las mangas de su camisa y pantalón, busco todas sus herramientas en el jardín del Dojo, había que tener cuidado en no ensuciar todo su conjunto de ropa, ya que aún le quedaba asistir a la consulta de los planos que el joven nariz-larga le pidió que revisara; No era fácil para el peli-negro calcular tantas longitudes con demasiados encargos pendientes.

Saludando a Koshiro y al encontrar por fin el patio; Roronoa comenzó con su servicio al humilde Dojo.

**++H++**

A las 11:00 a.m. todo el departamento se encontraba ordenado, su cama tenía sabanas nuevas, así como bolsas inmensas de basura salieron de la habitación del peli-verde, por el momento una canasta profunda contenía las prendas que necesitaban ser lavadas, sus filipinas del restaurante, algunos conjuntos casuales y formales de Law, así como las toallas húmedas más las camisas rotas del peli-verde.

Tomando la tanda de ropa y dirigiéndose a la salida, el rubio cerró la puerta detrás de sí y camino por el pasillo encontrándose con los obstáculos de los hombres de la Galley-La trabajando en algunos departamentos abiertos e inhabitados, de entre ellos, un cierto rubio de gafas anaranjadas salía de lo que quedaba de la puerta del departamento del cirujano, cargaba algunas tuberías oxidadas y las depositaba fuera de su camino.

Sanji paso de largo, con tal carga de ropa en sus brazos que dejaría en las lavadoras mientras el salía a terminar sus tareas, no le apetecía una conversación, el día ya no le era suficiente para lograr su tiempo a solas.

-¡Hey!, ¡Hijo de Zeff! – Los gritos del carpintero llegaron hasta a la tez blanca, quien pasaba de largo al esperar el elevador al primer piso. –Usa algo menos llamativo ¿Quieres?, ¿¡Que hará tu padre si te asaltan en la calle!?- Furioso por cosas simples y personales, Paulie le reclamaba que su conjunto era un llamado de atención a personas indecentes, salvo que al verse el mismo con su camisa holgada blanca, pantalones kaki que llegaban apenas a sus rodillas y sus zapatillas náuticas azules; No eran nada parecido a un vestido atrevido que le provocarían una hemorragia, Para Sanji, el carpintero tal vez no era ni capaz de verse el mismo desnudo.

En el elevador, el ruido externo se disipo, la extraña música de elevador que Iceburg eligió ya tenía meses de uso, ya molestaba hasta el punto en que la soñaba o la tenía en su mente a la hora de dormir.

**++H++**

Con bolsas de alimentos que ocupaban hasta los asientos traseros de su auto, el cocinero se encontraba exhausto, con solo una parada más en una de sus carnicerías de confianza y podría darse un respiro para luego empezar con su almuerzo, suerte que solo tenía que hacer una porción para sí mismo, sus dos compañeros no aparecerían hasta horas de la madrugada, tiempo en el que el oji-azul estaría fuera de servicio.

Al elegir ciertos cortes de res y salir del local, Sanji contemplo el negocio de alado, una florería con tentadores descuentos, tal parecía que el negocio se encontraba de maravilla con todas esas coronas para los funerales que los incidentes con los Shichibukais provocaban constantemente desde el principio del año.

El estante exterior contenía miles de cubetas repletas de diferentes especies de flores, muchas de ellas eran tentadoras, salvo que unas pocas eran de utilidad culinaria; Hibiscus, Elders, Lavandas, todas eran de propiedades diferentes, a excepción de que su prepuesto le llevo a tomar directamente una docena de Lilacs, eran múltiples flores moradas a lilas, muy pequeñas pero en grandes cantidades, al tomarla del espacio que ocupaban, alguien más se encontraba oculto detrás de ese ramo.

-¡Oh!, ¡Sanji-kun!- Sonaba nervioso pero alegre de verle, ese nariz-larga de cabellos anaranjados eran un buen amigo, también un excelente carpintero y sub-jefe de obras.

-¿Kaku?, Oi, ¿Acaso no deberías estar martillando o algo por el estilo?- Saludo a secas como lo hacía con todos los hombres, no eran buenos amigos, solo se saludaban casualmente.

Con una risa agradable respondió algo tan vago, - Tengo una vida fuera de mi trabajo también, pero dejaba un pedido justo antes de volver a repórtame a trabajar- Narro al invitarse así mismo a acompañar al rubio hasta el camino a su auto, dejo sus compras en lo que quedaba de su asiento trasero y subió al lado del conductor, al estar a punto de despedirse del nariz-larga, este pidió un aventón, de mala gana el cocinero le hizo ese favor.

**++H++**

Ese suceso dejo insatisfecho a todo el equipo de emergencias.

El grupo de jóvenes que recién había llegado en un par de ambulancias, fueron trasladados a tratos rápidos, donde el equipo "Piratas del corazón" fue llamado del campus pediátrico a la zona general, donde tomo control de la pacientes, cada joven tenía heridas por arma blanca así como balas introducidas en lugares vitales, la dificultad para mantener a flote sus latidos tenía cuenta regresiva, muchos de ellos pasaron por la misma mesa de operaciones tan solo para terminar de la misma manera en que si nunca hubiesen llegado al hospital.

Penguin, el instrumentista de su equipo quirúrgico, acudió al cubículo de su capitán con toda prisa posible, cargaba con noticias que le indignarían.

Por otro lado, Law se encontraba cómodo en su silla reclinable, consumiendo el almuerzo tibio que había ocultado en uno de sus cajones, salvo que una parte de su escritorio aún se encontraba en un desastre perturbador, definitivamente alguien había revisados su papeleo, aunque sintió alivio por no guardar algo valioso en tal mueble. Sus palillos tomaban constantemente cúmulos de arroz, la salsa de anguila era tan generosa que se escapaba de entre sus labios. No obstante, al limpiar su barbilla con una servilleta, el oji-gris observo como es que irrespetuosamente, sin tocar a su puerta, su compañero de trabajo entro, a gritos exclamando su nombre, con su gorra desarreglada y sosteniendo su brazo en señal de dolor.

-¡Capitán!...Jefe…No pude detenerlos- Asustado hablo, aun estando físicamente herido, se encontraba aterrado de decepcionar a su líder, a alguien que respetaba con toda su alma.

Trafalgar se alarmo ante su aspecto, abandono su actividad, sin explicaciones de por medio ambos corrieron de vuelta al campus general hasta recorrer los pisos necesarios hasta llegar donde sus demás nakamas le esperaban fuera del cuarto recién ambientado, el silencio de su personal reunido le dio a saber que ese suceso provocaría cambios para mal.

Al empujar la puerta sin formalidad alguna, esperaba alguna revuelta de sus pacientes, lo jóvenes que atendió tenían una actitud en contra de su intervención, creyó que Penguin tuvo problemas para evitar que abandonasen el edificio, o que uno de ellos provocaba alguna riña. Todas sus teorías serían las mejores a cambio de lo que presenciaba…Sus pacientes, inmóviles, fueron asesinados en su inconciencia, los impactos de balas apuntaron a las cabezas y pechos de los jóvenes, la sangre sin coagular se deslizaba desde las sabanas empapadas y bajaban de las camillas hasta el suelo.

Los chicos esperaban la reacción de su capitán, el peli-negro, perplejo y confundido giro lentamente donde sus compañeros, quienes sabían que quería escuchar el porqué.

Penguin dio un paso por delante de sus amigos, aun con su brazo palpitante de dolor confeso toda la culpa, no fue un buen asistente y no pudo proteger a las vidas salvadas por su capitán.

-Fue un grupo de tres personas, entraron junto a otros enfermeros en el momento en que esterilizaba algunos instrumentos en el mismo pasillo de la habitación; cuando les advertí que se prohibía el paso; me atacaron- Levanta y desdoblaba su brazo mostrando su herida por el interior de su brazo un corte largo y profundo con moretones en el resto de su piel hasta su hombro.

-Me distrajeron mientras uno de ellos…Disparo a cada uno de los muchachos y se marcharon- Escondió su rostro en su hombro, se avergonzaba de lo poco útil y débil que fue en el momento incorrecto. Sintió como Shachi buscaba la manera de atender su herida mientras Jean y Bepo atendían las órdenes de su capitán.

-Debió ser el tiro de gracia de la banda enemiga o de su mismo jefe- El fruncido en el rostro de Law no se denotaba en su voz, eso ya había pasado antes, no en su turno, salvo que los rumores de los asesinatos de las bandas callejeras se volvía más brutales, reconocía que en cualquier momento sus pacientes serían las victimas de esas peleas violentas, y es que simplemente nadie toleraba a sus enemigos aun respirando.

– Bepo, da la alarma- El oso polar reacciono, y camino hasta uno de los accesos de comunicación que se encontraban en las esquinas de cada piso -Ellos quieren un escándalo y eso les daremos-.

**++H++**

El problema de completar sus compras era el llevar todas las bolsas a su departamento, usualmente el hombre-alga se encargaba de llevar lo que serían algunos 4 viajes de subida y bajada en solo un recorrido, Excepto que en esa ocasión Kaku era algo cercano a la mula que necesitaba manipular, no se reusó a colaborar, el nariz-larga tomo algunas bolsas por sí mismo y se dispuso a acarrear lo posible hasta la puerta del cocinero, dejando ese trabajo en manos del carpintero, Sanji se dirigió a donde debía recoger toda la ropa ya lavada y seca, inclusive posiblemente doblada y ordenada gracias a la pequeña Chimney que le encantaba ayudar a cambio de algunos dulces.

En el camino de vuelta, se topó con Kaku, quien llevaba en manos el último "cargamento", ahora ambos caminaban y conversaban formalmente por el pasillo, donde el jefe del peli-naranja no estaba muy contento.

Una paloma blanca voló directamente hacia ellos pese que tenía una intensión violenta de por medio, la pequeña ave ataco al carpintero aun con algunos paquetes en mano y el ramo de flores que dejo caer inconscientemente, Hattori lo picoteaba hasta el punto en que hasta su gorra tenía alguno huecos por la fuerza de su ataque, el ave no le daba tregua ni siquiera su dueño, quien se acercó y golpeo su cabeza con una carpeta de broche que cargaba en su mano derecha; El problema fue que el chico había escapado de su trabajo más del tiempo debido, inmediatamente volvió al interior a tomar su puesto dejando solo al cocinero para que recogiera todo el desastre.

Las maldiciones del rubio que llenaban el resto del pasillo eran contempladas por quien acompañaba a Lucci, un extraño hombre con el doble de su estatura, que amablemente recogió el ramo de Lilacs.

-Que inconciencia la de tu amigo, No te molestara si te ayudo ¿o sí?- La silueta del hombre se volvía más enfocada en el momento en que volvió a acomodar su flequillo de vuelta a su lado izquierdo, no lo observo directamente, sus manos se ocupaban en tratar de cargar toda la ropa y bolsas entre sus brazos que afortunadamente tenían espacio para tomar el ramo y por fin largarse a su departamento.

La pena de recibir la ayuda del desconocido le dicto a solo agradecerle a secas y esfumarse de la escena.

**++H++**

-Terminaríamos más rápido si encontraras mi oficina a tiempo- Un nariz-larga le gritaba a cierta persona que no le interesaba su opinión, eso era un clásico, dejar que Roronoa llegara por sí mismo a su trabajo pero ignorara las sutiles líneas amarillas que el Arquitecto uso para guiar al peli-verde directo a su oficina; para el peli-negro, era el colmo que no recordarse que piso revisar, que puertas abrir y el que su secretaria Kiwi le podía ayudar en el momento que deseara.

Salvo que siendo Zoro, todo se daba a su manera.

El fanático de las espadas sostenía sus brazos cruzados, a la defensiva se hacía sordo a los reclamos de Ussop, tal vez él tenía derecho a exigirle un poco de tolerancia a sus citas de trabajo, pese a que sin Zoro, no podría seguir con sus propuestas ya calculadas.

-Oi, ¿Y cómo te va con ese tal "Torao"?, Luffy me dijo que es entretenido- Rio por el comentario que escucho del sombrero de paja, Ussop había oído sobre la causa del mal humor del espadachín, y es que tres personas eran demasiadas, el peli-verde ya tenía demasiado con tener que cuidar al Cocinero pese a que lo trataba como su fuera su esposo trabajador y el chef se comportaba domestico ante las visitas.

El gruñido por parte del oji-café solo le dio más risa de la debida, se ganaría un buen golpe. –Solo no agradece lo que el cejillas hace mientras no está- miro hacia otro lado, picándose la nariz al estilo de su _capitán. _Eso era algo que ni siquiera Luffy le gustaría escuchar, el trato desinteresado a sus nakamas lo ponía algo serio.

Al llegar al humilde taller, el aficionado a los rifles se puso cómodo, todo el lugar le pertenecía, así como el sillón de debía llenar de papeles para que Zoro no se durmiera por el aburrimiento, encendió la televisión, con el sonido en cero, las imágenes cambiaban sin ruido mientras ellos se ocupaban de revisar los restiradores repletos de planos.

Nunca voltearon a ver cómo era que un joven policía de cabellos rosas junto con su compañero rubio de lentes oscuros evitaban que la prensa pasara más allá de las puertas del hospital donde un grupo de médicos más un oso polar bloqueaban la entrada.

-Pronto volverá Luffy, ¿Estás seguro de que no necesitas ir?… a tu ya sabes que – Volvió a mencionarle ese recordatorio que toda la pandilla trataba de mantenerle presente, desde que el capitán viajo a Amazon Lily, el peli-negro dejo en claro que el primer al mando debía encargarse de la vigilancia en su "territorio".

**++H++**

Después de las dificultades para ordenar toda la alacena, recordar donde quedaron sus libros de anotaciones y repartir todas las prendas al buscar su mandil rosado; Sanji se encontraba ocupado con un sartén al fuego, donde aderezaba algunos hongos con distintas soyas, para cuando eso terminara solo tendría que cortar unos pocos vegetales para su comida fría; sin ser esclavo de la estufa de vez en cuando podía servirse algo que no requería muchos procesos.

Tocaron a la puerta, tal vez sería Lucci pidiendo amablemente algo de beber (aunque la paloma hablaba por el), los víveres de los carpinteros se encontraban un piso abajo y lo mejor era caminar unos poco pasos hasta la última puerta del pasillo. Seco sus manos en su toalla de cocina y abrió la puerta.

-Buenas tardes…¿ ?-

Esa no fue la voz del trabajador que esperaba, en ese momento un extraño hombre de altura inmensa que apenas pasaba por debajo del marco, le saludo, con un pequeño papel en mano le miraba a través de una gafas oscuras, sonreía abiertamente, no lucia perdido, salvo que el cocinero no le conocía.

-¿Y…usted es?- Su voz seria no le daba una gran bienvenida mientras trataba de desanudar su mandil sin éxito alguno.

-Un conocido de Trafalgar-kun, me informaron que vive aquí- Dijo tranquilo, conscientemente alargando su encuentro, su sonrisa aún no se esfumaba, sacudió su chaleco y guardo el pequeño papel en su bolsillo.

-Puedes llamarlo- Volteo de reojo a su sartén al fuego -No llegara hasta en unas horas- Respondió a secas al tomar la perilla y empujar la puerta a su lugar original, la misma que fue detenida sin esfuerzo por el hombre de cabellos rubios. –Insisto en que debería volver después – Remarco, no quería a un desconocido en su techo, mucho menos si era del tipo de gente como Law. Sin embargo el supuesto amigo del peli-negro detuvo la puerta con un pie y fácilmente abrió de nuevo al empujar la madera con todo y cocinero.

-No, yo insisto en que podemos esperarlo juntos…-

**++H++**

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron, revelando la profundidad del pasillo, callado, aunque el recordaba que esa era su parada, no fue sino hasta que alguien lo empujo dentro y presiono el numero correcto para el Espadachín; La anciana Kokoro siempre le ayudaba pese a la mala cara de Roronoa, después de murmurar un 'gracias' un tanto avergonzado las puertas se cerraron y el peli-verde pudo llegar hasta el lugar que más reconocía, uso su llave recién clonada percatándose de que no era necesaria, trago duro, empujo la perilla preparándose para atacar a todo anónimo en su territorio.

Escucho la voz del cocinero, en un tono neutro conversaba con alguien, al estar a punto de entrar la presencia de alguien más le provoco a comportarse agresivo.

Lo primero a revelarse en la entrada era el comedor, el chef reposaba en una de las sillas dándole la espalda mientras que frente a él, como su compañero de mesa, un hombre de cabellos rubios que vestía un chaleco de piel negra con plumas rosadas en el interior, una camisa blanca por debajo así como unos pantalones rojos más unas alpargatas negras como zapatos, Disfrutaba de una copa de vino blanco y un platillo a poco terminar con un asado como cena.

-Debes ser otro compañero de Trafalgar, ¿no es así?- El invitado sonrió abiertamente, riendo para sí, fue el primero en ver la silueta del espadachín seguido de Sanji, quien se levantó de su lugar retirándose a la cocina con algunos trastes en mano, el peli-verde se mantuvo en la entrada, asintió ante la pregunta, dándole la razón pese a la mentira, esperando que el hombre de lentes purpuras se presentara.

-Sanji- Roronoa lo llamo con un tono autoritario, el mencionado no respondió, solo se trasladó de nuevo hasta su invitado, limpiando la mesa y retirándose a su habitación, dejando que los demás se presentaran por si solos. Ninguno trato de interactuar al perder de vista al cocinero, el comensal seguía con su actividad y el peli-verde lo observaba, forzándose así mismo a recordar el rostro del hombre, le era familiar, sus miradas no coincidían por culpa del reflejo en esas gafas oscuras, la silueta de Roronoa se encontraba indefensa dentro de esos cristales; mientras tanto, el ruido de los cubiertos rellenaba su silencio.

-Mr. Donquixote, tengo una jornada que cumplir- Sanji lo llamo con educación, ahora con su uniforme de trabajo estaba dispuesto a retirarse. – Tengo que irme, el marimo le hará compañía-. Le dio un vistazo al recién llegado, Sin esperar respuesta, el oji-azul tomo su gabardina café y se dirigió a la salida, excepto que no se iría solo.

-Sanji-chan, permíteme llevarte- Lo propuso más como una orden, el gesto de del mencionado le comunicaba que no se reusaba, dejo que el visitante saliera primero, con ello el oji-azul le dio un último vistazo al peli-verde, sus miradas se encontraron, el cocinero pedía a gritos ayuda, miserablemente siguiendo la corriente del Ouka, salvo que por otro lado, el fruncido del espadachín solo le daba a saber que haría lo posible por seguirlos, asintieron mutuamente, el rubio cerró la puerta tras de sí esperando tener la oportunidad de volver vivo.

**++H++**

_-Dame 5 repeticiones del penúltimo platillo y 4 bebidas sin alcohol-_

_-Necesito a alguien más como mesero, ¿alguno de ustedes cabrones quiere dejar su mandil?-_

_-Deja de joder Patty, ya jubílate-_

_-¿Quién es el desgraciado que lavará los platos hoy?_

_-Baja ese maldito mazo y súbete las mangas para pelear cabrón-_

_-Necesito las entradas de la mesa 10, que esta vez sean las temperaturas correctas, te lo estoy diciendo a ti John, no te pases de listo-_

Estos y miles de gritos se mezclaban entre las conversaciones, ordenes, vajilla en movimiento, flamas ardientes de gas puro, así como cuchillos en acción, eran el gran ambiente de la cocina del famoso Baratie; el inmenso tamaño de la cocina se debía al demanda de los clientes, trabajando al menos 3 chefs por estación todos encontraban una armonía tolerable en la que juntaron una reputación digna de servir al restaurante. Pese al pesado ambiente de luchas y bocas de marineros, los hombres en su deber nunca decepcionaban al Jefe de chefs, el dueño del establecimiento, así como el hombre que les dio techo y trabajo cuando la sociedad los excluía.

Todo trabajador le debió parte de su vida al Jefe Zeff, y respeto a su hijo, quien tuvo la amabilidad de enseñarles y aprender de todos los chefs que llegaron a trabajar en la misma cocina. El lugar de Sanji podía ser público, sirviendo como mesero privado, como chef de ciertos invitados y como el lava platos si se comportaba como un chiquillo.

Al ser regañado por su viejo, quien le dijo estrictamente que _'No debía pisar el local en todo el fin de semana'_ ahora el rubio atendía cualquier estación que no parecía estar activa o servía vino a la clientela que deseaba verlo, Blackleg se encontraba cerca de la ventana a un lado de la salida trasera de la cocina y almacén, con cigarrillo en mano observaba con cautela el auto estacionado que lo trajo a su trabajo;

Donquixote, se presentó como un Shichibukai, como un familiar más que un "amigo" del cirujano, ambos tenían una transacción pendiente, sus intenciones fueron directas en su conversación en el departamento, el hombre de las gafas buscaba la manera de hacer negocios al vender los químicos y armas de su fábrica **smile** dentro de su restaurante, ambos ganaban reputación entre las bandas, el recibía protección y el dinero se triplicaría.

En poco tiempo, sin terminar su propuesta, Sanji se reusó ante las intenciones del Ouka, Doflamingo no se dio por vencido al comportarse como hombre de negocios, amable de cumplir los deseos al rubio para que firmara un contrato con la familia Donquixote.

El auto del Shichibukai no era sino más que una pequeña limosina con un chofer que podría apuñalarte, de traje completo oscuro y en su sombrero se escapaban varios mechones de cabello azul; ambos hombres aún se encontraban a las afueras del local esperándolo.

Se acercó al marco de la ventana y exhalo el humo del cigarrillo, el frio dejaba visible el camino de la nube, su aliento también se mezcló con la oscuridad de la noche. No había marcha atrás, el chef ya había sido localizado y no cambiaría nada si se introdujera a la zona del comedor, Doflamingo lo esperaría con paciencia hasta que terminara su turno, se sentía un poco a salvo por el único hecho de que no se metería en el territorio de un Yonkou a menos que llevase un ejército con él. La defensiva sería lo mejor si Luffy aún no volvía a su **trono**.

**++H++**

A plena noche, en la intensidad de la oscuridad, con la poca iluminación del estacionamiento, Trafalgar manejó hasta su lugar usual y cerro su auto para poder entrar al edificio, el peli-negro estaba realmente agotado de la insistencia de Smoker para quedarse en el hospital para hacer guardia, el policía no se encontraba de buenas después de que él y su asistente Tashigi se ocuparon de otros enfrentamientos en el territorio central, tal parecía que las victimas recientes del hospital fueron las bajas en esa lucha, algunos habían huido, tal vez ellos (los cobardes) fueron quienes asesinaron a los del bando contrario en el hospital.

Arropando su garganta con la bufanda que útilmente dejo abandonada en su auto el día anterior, camino por la acera en camino al departamento, al subir la gran cantidad de escalones en la fachada, empujo con fuerza la puerta principal, era una falla que los huéspedes conocían, existían muchos problemas en el edificio, por ello la Galley-La fue contratada.

Entró, acostumbrado del silencio en el primer piso a esas horas de la noche, recorrió el pasillo hasta el punto en que escucho fuertes pasos en el techo, no era usual escuchar a alguien transitar por tan firme material, los pasos no cesaron y las luces parpadearon, apresuro el paso y entro en la sala principal, los muebles de la pequeña sala se encontraban apartados del camino al elevador, las luces eran escasas y el ascensor estaba a punto de llegar al último piso sin que Law hubiese presionado el botón.

Las puertas se abrieron y la silueta de un hombre con ropa oscura fue lanzado cerca del pasillo, afortunadamente Trafalgar apego su espalda la pared esquivando el impacto. Aun sin observar el interior del ascensor, la resonancia del metal desenfundado no le daba un buen presentimiento. Roronoa salió por si solo con la intensión de seguir atacando, excepto que los pasos apresurados que bajaban las escaleras le obligaron a seguir escondido en las sombras entre las plantas artificiales, el peli-negro sabía que el aficionado a las espadas podría con ellos, tal vez solo eran más delincuentes que buscaban allanar hogares desprotegidos.

Las dos personas que se turnaban para atacar a Zoro, vestían completamente de negro, con una sudadera del mismo color, sus capuchas tapando sus melenas más la artesanal mascara que protegía las identidades de los asaltantes. Literalmente podría describirlos como un toro y un cráneo.

El oji-café los mantenía a raya, inesperadamente destruyendo la mayoría de los objetos a su paso, en defensa propia los guiaba a la salida; Trafalgar aprovecho la falta de atención a su presencia y se introdujo en el elevador, presionando el cierre forzado de las puertas y seleccionando el número de su piso, por un momento al contemplar los movimientos de los atacantes, el peli-negro dudo sobre la capacidad de aquel dúo, percibía que aquellos enmascarados le recordaban a quienes evitaba en su **venganza**, esperaba que lo más probable fueran coincidencias, por el momento se sentía generoso al contribuir a la defensa del edificio, solo le tomaría unos segundos buscar su Nodachi.

El quinto piso no parecía ser el mismo que percibió al salir por la mañana, las zonas en construcción estaban limpias de los materiales que la Galley-La utilizo durante toda la semana, las habitaciones parecían listas, preparadas para ser de nuevo habitadas, solo que el drástico cambio era la falta de puertas en todas las divisiones, los pedazos de las maderas reposaban aleatoriamente en el suelo, inclusive la que le pertenecía a quien le ofreció su propio techo sin pagos de por medio.

Avanzo decidido, atravesó el marco del departamento 58b, la madera también fue forzada, siendo una de las penúltimas y aun otras sin ser tocadas le daban la idea de que el culpable aún seguía por los alrededores, por lo que no solo eran los anónimos de las máscaras.

Se quitó la bufanda más todo que le abrigaba, arrojándolos al suelo mientras agudizaba su vista entre la oscuridad, pese que la noche se esfumaba por la iluminación exterior, esa poca luz traspasaba esas cortinas verdes que nunca le agradaron, su mirada encontró el desastre en el comedor algunos platos usados, las sillas fuera de sus lugares, junto con todo el derrame de agua que el jarrón roto hizo, las piezas de porcelana y flores al punto de marchitarse de sed se encontraban pisoteadas en el suelo.

Los rastros de violencia necesariamente se conectaban con los atacantes de peli-verde, su alterada respiración paso a enmudecerse tras escuchar los pasos que le hicieron ver el resplandor de luz en la habitación del fondo, la que le pertenecía a Sanji, la presencia le daba la esperanza de que tal rubio se encontraba dentro, tal vez maldiciendo lo que aquellas personas allanaron, pero la silueta gigante y la cabellera oscura de quien se encontraba tras la puerta abierta le obligo a retroceder.

Sus zapatos pisaron lo que quedaba del jarrón, el eco de la porcelana rompiéndose lo delato, por lo que el hombre en el interior de la habitación surgió deseoso de darle la bienvenida.

-Que maleducado de tu parte Law- Algunas otras cosas cayeron al suelo, el eco del departamento evitaba que procesara la voz que desconocía.

-Hacer esperar al Joven amo hasta el anochecer….- El tono de reprensión ante la falta de modales del cirujano, Un hombre de prendas totalmente blancas salió al pasillo, con una maleta en mano así como una vara de bamboo en la otra.

Desde el punto de vista del moreno, el percatarse como era que alguien le ordenaba le hervía la sangre, aumento la presión de su mandíbula al restregar sus dientes, ahora que reconocía esa frase, los malos recuerdos y su antiguo enojo volvieron a él.

-VERGO- La furia en su garganta le ayudaba a hacerle saber el desprecio que le tenía, la rabia que le daba verlo en el hogar allanado de su amigo cocinero, pese a la tensión del departamento, la ausencia de Sanji no le daba una buena teoría de que le había pasado, con Roronoa ocupado y la mención de _Doflamingo_ en el edificio le aterraba, esta noche era la más inesperada en su agenda, un golpe sorpresa.

El enemigo uso su turno más pronto de lo esperado.

-Recuerda tus lecciones de etiqueta, Law, llámame como se debe- Uso su voz autoritaria y levanto la madura pieza de bamboo amenazando al joven cirujano. –Nos has hecho enojar a todos en la familia, si sigues así morirás joven- Siguió regañándolo como si fuera su propia sangre, en cambio, Trafalgar buscaba la manera de pasar hasta el cuarto para recoger su espada, no tenía mucho talento con los puños excepto que podía defenderse moderadamente.

Su enemigo avanzo confiado de que ganaría, excepto que por su parte, su pie retrocedió, piso un trozo de cristal que se pulverizo bajo su suela, su mano busco apoyo en la mesa encontrando un plato olvidado en lo que siempre había sido la pulcra madera del comedor; lo siguiente que haría le parecería sucio o cobarde de su parte, no obstante, todo se valía en el momento en que sus oportunidades eran arrinconadas.

Aun sin otros comentarios de por medio pero sus distancias disminuyendo, Trafalgar tomo esa pieza de porcelana y la lanzo contra el peli-negro, la reacción para reconocer que el paso hacia la habitación estaba abierto fue instantánea, el plato aterrizo en el lado derecho de su cara más el puño del cirujano esperando tener el tiempo suficiente para encontrar lo que necesitaba.

En pocas pisadas traspaso el marco de la puerta al mismo tiempo que el estruendo del cuerpo de Vergo golpeándose contra otras pertenencia del rubio se esfumaba en el pasillo, Law corrió directamente al closet, la puerta corrediza izquierda ya estaba abierta, podría ser que el subordinado de Don profano sus pertenencias, pero su arma reposaba escondida bajo una de las divisiones, accediendo por una madera suelta, fácil de retirar.

Con solo echar un vistazo más alrededor, lo único que se encontraba como debía ser, eran las sabanas perfectamente colocadas, cosa insípida que Trafalgar no hacía por las mañanas, Con ello, la imagen del cocinero vino a su mente, aun no lo encontraba, su auto yacía en el mismo lugar de siempre (algo que tomo en cuenta cuando llego al edificio).

Al escuchar los gritos de Vergo exigiendo que se revelara, el peli-negro se dirigió al sencillo baño exclusivo de su cuarto, al golpear la puerta y abrirla fácilmente, con el interior vacío, solo obtuvo miedo y angustia al no encontrarle ahí tampoco, la presencia de la familia Donquixote era culpa suya, el pobre Chef no debía ser una víctima de sus planes.

Tragando lo que le sobraba de su aliento, desenfundo su Nodachi y le dio la cara al hombre de las gafas, quien sin intención alguna llevaba pedazos de porcelana pegados en sus barba más los cortes con sangre que se deslizaba por la solapa de su abrigo blanco.

-¿En dónde está Caesar, Law?- Su garganta irritada marcaba más su cólera, la forma estricta en que solicitaba que el menor confesara era lo que el cirujano más detestaba, el no hacer caso de sus órdenes era más su estilo.

Todo se tornaba más serio y tenso, sin exagerar de por medio, pero el peli-negro presentía que el edificio podría caerse en cualquier momento.

**++H++**

-¿Entonces, es cierto bastardo?, ¿Que esas bellezas desean felicitarme por mi menú del mes?- Remarcaba las palabras del mesero que le llevo ante tales bellezas esperando por su llegada, tres hermosas mujeres brindaban en una de las mesas privadas del fondo, precavidamente el oji-azul les observaba de re-ojo desde la cortina que dividía el lado VIP, a lo lejos las 3 jóvenes degustaban de sus pedidos y sus copas pedían literalmente ser llenadas, a lo que el mujeriego del chef se le ocurrió tomar la botella que el mesero tenía en manos y atender a tales damas.

A pasos elegantes, con botella de vino rojo firmemente en una de sus manos, Sanji camino directamente ante el trio, las risas de ebriedad no eran totalmente claras salvo que apenas empezaba la noche.

-_Bonne nuit, Mademoiselle*,_ ¿Qué encantador suceso las involucra en esta velada alegre?- Se presentó iniciando una conversación típica de cualquier gerente a cargo.

Una de las jóvenes rio, a carcajada enmudecida, como si fuera un gran chiste, solo la cara de confusión del cocinero les incito a seguir la conversación, después de todo, tenían modales.

-Una de ellas perdió a su prometido- Una dama de ojos dorados con una hermosa rosa blanca en su cabello fue la primera en hablar – Estamos aliviadas de se haya esfumado- levanto su copa esperando que se llenase, a lo que el joven mesero respondió.

-Oh, debe ser usted ¿no?, Con todo y ese traje elegante por supuesto es el chef Blackleg- Una joven de cabellos verdes y largos, retiro los lentes de su rostro y levanto su copa esperando el líquido alcohólico.

-Efectivamente, Madame- Se sonrojo, no creyó que el seria el que recibirá el primer cumplido. –Puedo ser lo que deseen esta noche _Mignonettes_*- Se ofreció tal como su mesero designado la haría.

-¿Por nosotras?- los ojos de la última chica parecieron iluminarse, se distinguía por su cabello negro y ondulado decorado por un broche blanco -Entonces sé nuestra compañía, cuídanos en el lugar de nuestro padre- Se movieron para darle el espacio suficiente al chef.

-¿Acaso son hermanas?- Entro por el lado derecho del sillón semi-circular, estando al lado de la chica peli-verde, su comentario provino de su duda solo por la procedencia de sus rasgos, demasiadas diferencias podrían tener sus antecedentes, o solo se hacían llamar hermanas por su amistad.

-Por supuesto , por favor no juzgue nuestro juego de ADN- La chica a su lado dijo divertida, esa forma de responder le parecía montada pese a que se dejó llevar por la sonrisa coqueta además de la forma en que ella mecía el contenido de su copa y la consumía obligándolo a quedar hipnotizado del movimiento en su garganta pálida.

-Por supuesto que no, ¿Madame….?- Pregunto con su tono de voz cual podría ser la identidad de una de las chicas.

-Happy- se señaló así misma, en medio se encontraba la chica de cabellos negros pero ojos color sol – Violet – y al otro fin del sillón, la joven del vestido de coctel rojo – Five-.

-Sanji-kun- La oji-dorada le tendió una de las copas de la mesa, la lleno con el mismo vino que el cocinero trajo consigo, - Toma un poco, así como nosotras, siempre estamos aquí para olvidar las molestias-

Gustoso el rubio hizo caso del tono seductor de la mujer, una copa semi-llena no estaba mal, excepto que si llegaba a otra le tocaría pagar la botella a él solo. Con el mesero responsable de la zona VIP fuera de su vista, no habría delator, además de que su voz podría perderse entre la melodía del hombre que tocaba su piano al final del pasillo.

Tomo la copa de vino blanco, observando que el líquido Expedia un gas, las burbujas subían a medida que su temperatura se calentaba, no era lo mismo que él sirvió o jamás se percató de que era un champan lo que trajo consigo. No quería ser grosero con las damas, por lo que hizo caso de las miradas del trio, entre más inclinaba la copa a su boca la joven Happy rozaba sus hombros a su lado, los nervios del cocinero crecieron por poco provocándole un ataque de hipo.

Las chicas reían, había algo gracioso en el celular que cargaba Five que provocaba la atención de su hermana morena, mientras la que parecía la mayor, la peli-verde era quien lo mantenía ocupado, algo había entrado en sus oído, sentía como si algo de agua le dejase oír sin claridad, ahora la música de las teclas del piano sonaban más agudas, le molestaban mucho, pero eso no evitaba que respondiera las preguntas de la oji-dorada, ni siquiera el mismo sabía que era, salvo que los "si" que le daba no le metían en problema alguno, Happy no se ofendía (aun) de que no le daba la atención que debía.

En el transcurso de otra hora, todos los demás en la sala se retiraron, en cambio el cuarteto, seguía brindando, hablando, la canasta de aperitivos no parecía terminarse ya que el oji-azul era el único comiendo, sus acompañantes solo bebían, eso era bueno, no descuidarían su figura.

De un momento a otro sus lugares se intercambiaron, el chef término en el centro del sillón, Violet se apoyaba en el respaldo para verle directamente y la oji-dorada seguía comentando que el salón estaba más caliente que el exterior, por lo que los ojos de Blackleg no dejaban de apreciar cómo era que cada vez retiraba una prenda o accesorio en su cabello; por otro lado, la más joven, Five, se disculpó en el momento en que necesito fumar un cigarrillo aunque el cocinero le diera permiso de hacerlo dentro del establecimiento, ella solamente se fue.

Las chicas solo escuchaban sin cesar todo lo que el tez blanca tenia por confesar, sobre que estupideces hizo para perder una de sus novias, de cómo confundía damas con Drag-queens, hasta en cada nuevo tema seguía repitiendo que _'Su viejo no le dejaba tomar ni una mísera margarita, porque sus intestinos no soportaban el alcohol'._

La joven de la rosa blanca, solo le alagaba y arreglaba el cuello de su filipina cada vez que se arrugaba, incluso anudaba el rojo pañuelo en su cuello, ella estaba siendo muy suave con su _amigo _y eso no le agradaba a la peli-verde, quien se molestó demasiado cuando Violet le quito la última copa de las manos a Sanji, se estaba durmiendo en la comodidad del sillón, sentía que su cuerpo se resbalaba hasta que su cabeza se apoyó en su hombro. Lo último que sintió fue el como la dama del vestido verde se alejó de su lado para volver a beber, beber directamente de la botella justo antes de lanzarla contra la mesa al frente de ellos

Ese estruendo era totalmente alborotador, el joven del piano solo se sobresaltó y el ebrio chef ni siquiera se movió, Happy abrió su boca lentamente dejando ver sus blancos dientes, eso no era una sonrisa, había malicia y satisfacción en sus ojos molestos que se enfocaron en su "hermana" al mismo tiempo que alguien más elaboraba su propia destrucción al arrojar todas la mesas en la entrada.

-Tardaron demasiado- Era un seco saludo y una pregunta de por medio, un hombre de traje oscuro con inclusive un sombrero de bombín dejando ver sus cabellos azules se dirigió con ellas con total confianza, a brazos cruzados esperó.

-Ahí está, dormido como un pequeño armiño- le señalo indirectamente el cuerpo de Blackleg en una posición incómoda en un sueño muy profundo. –Ahora solo encárgate de Violet, se ha querido pasar de lista indebidamente.- La mencionada solo se enfureció ante el cómo inmediatamente fue acusada, se levantó, dirigiéndose a la salida e igualmente siendo acompañada por Gladius.

Como era de esperarse para el grupo, Five volvió, mucho más satisfecha con su cigarrillo en boca y una gran arma colgando de su cintura, acompañada de su figura paterna favorita.

-¡Aun no te perdono lo de mi prometido!- Le grito al gran Ouka en el momento en que sacó un cuchillo para atacarlo, siendo este bloqueado por otra de las botellas lanzadas por la peli-verde. Chasqueo la lengua en señal de que había saboteado su ataque sorpresa, abandono el intento de asesinato y siguió con lo suyo. – Los paquetes están en su lugar, Dia mante aprobó la cuenta regresiva.- Reporto su parte de la misión y se retiró a su puesto.

-Dejemos eso para cuando volvamos, Joven amo aquí está su invitado- Ahora que la mesa no se encontraba en su lugar, la silueta del cocinero podía verse completamente desfallecido por la magia del licor y los productos **Smile**, la risa singular del hombre lleno la sala y la felicidad de su cometido se contagió a sus subordinados, si el jefe estaba feliz, ellos también.

-Vámonos a casa, ya no necesitamos nada mas de este lugar-

**++H++**

Entre más minutos empeñaba en defenderse la oscuridad de la noche no se encontraba de su lado, la falta de luz eliminaba sus posibilidades de usar su vista para leer los movimientos de su enemigo.

La ausencia de uno de sus sentidos desgraciadamente intensificaba su percepción del dolor, La herida en su hombro derecho goteaba de sangre coagulada y lo moretones en su resto del brazo parecían explotar, Sus tendones se contraían haciéndole imposible que sus músculos le respondieran para blandir su arma.

Kikoku se encontraba en mal estado, la falta de atención la volvió una simple vara sin filo al igual que el bamboo de su oponente. Por el momento no le serviría de mucho esconderse detrás de los escombros de una habitación aleatoria, arrodillado con respiración costosa, le restaba contemplar el suelo y la pared que le arrinconaban.

Trafalgar escuchaba todo el caos que Vergo provocaba con el propósito de asesinarlo, con su ridícula arma destruía todo posible escondrijo para el cirujano, más el hecho de que tenían un par de minutos que parecían horas en su juego de cazar o huir, el azote de los objetos destruyéndose contra el suelo provocaba que sus latidos subieran hasta sus oído, latido tras latido y destrucción llenando el silencio.

-Eres demasiado listo como para no reconocer que no pasaras de esta noche-

Su pecho se llenó del mismo miedo que un hijo podría tender de la presencia de su abusivo padre, excepto que su real miedo de ser encontrado y derrotado solo le llevaba a pensar que si él caía. Sus queridos nakamas quedarían expuestos, todo ese tiempo de paz se perdería en las cenizas que el mismo Donquixote dejaba caer de sus manos

Su brazo seguía sangrando, los golpes efectivos de Vergo en su hombro se acumularon en un solo lugar, su brazo poco a poco perdía sensibilidad, la punta afilada de la vara fue lo que le obligó a retirarse, los tendones que sostenían su antebrazo fueron desconectados crudamente, su hueso pulverizado y su nariz sangrando de la presión, todo el conjunto significaba que se tomaba muy enserio el regaño que Don dejo en sus manos.

Su muñeca derecha perdía su fuerza, tembló hasta el punto en que la Nodachi susurraba que el peligro que se acercaba, justo en el momento en que el espasmo de su mano fue brusco, indeseablemente dejo caer la espada al suelo.

Miles de maldiciones pasaron por la cabeza del cirujano, con solo ese estruendo delato su posición, escucho su nombre siendo pronunciado con rabia en su acento, sin embargo no esperaba más intercambios de palabras hasta el punto en que el peli-negro esquivo ciertos objetos aleatorios que le eran lanzados, Law se levantó, corrió tal como si le pisara los talones en distancia (en parte muy cierto), aprovechaba todo escombro para cubrirse, esquivaba los golpes directos al rodar sobre su propio hombro. Con Kikoku inservible, solo la funda le conseguiría alargar su vida.

La gran habitación llegaba a su fin, con su mala suerte nunca consiguió pasar hasta la salida por la que entro, estúpidamente no aprovecho las ventanas sin protección para ganar tiempo y así al menos buscar el apoyo de su compañero peli-verde, a pesar de que no había final para la lista de ¿A quién diablos se le ocurriría lanzarse desde un quinto piso? Conocía a muchos con esas opciones pasándoles por la cabeza.

-Deja de correr, Law, no evitaras que te torture hasta que te arrepientas-

La ultima habitación del fondo parecía ser un viejo almacén, plenamente limpio de muebles o ventanas, el olor a podrido le golpeo de improviso, el cuarto no estaba ambientado, ni siquiera reparado, los pilares y la madera del suelo difícilmente se mantenían estables. Al analizar su entorno, se trasladó al final del lugar, dando la vuelta, esperando a la muerte andante, Vergo le encontró, ya no tenía su amenazante vara en mano, solo sus puños calentándose unos a otros, preparándose para romper algunos huesos.

Trafalgar volvió a desenfundar su espada, no le haría saber que estaba indefenso, su arma solo sería un apoyo para su intimidación, dejo caer la funda al suelo, su otro brazo ya no podía servirle, en cualquier momento descubriría si era ambidiestro, el eco del metal golpeando el suelo le ayudo a percatarse del grosor de lo que pisaba, sus pies se sostenían en un punto hueco, sonrió para sí mismo para no delatar su plan.

A pocos pasos lejos de la puerta, el mayor habló -Después de todo lo que Donquixote hizo para mantenerte y educarte, ¿Le agradeces con el secuestro de su propia familia?- Limpio algunos pedazos de cristal sobre su hombro tratando de verse presentable pese a lo sucio que se encontraba su traje albino.

- Caesar no piensa lo mismo sobre ustedes, Cuando habla solo no parece pensar mucho en su "familia", puedo darme cuenta que el talento y el interés es lo único por lo que Doflamingo no lo ha matado- Juzgo las intenciones de su antiguo jefe, Law debía conocer lo que sucedía tras esas palabras halagadoras que servían para manipular hasta humanos más fuertes que el mismo.

El enojo de su contrincante se mostraba en el fruncido de su rostro así como las venas de su frente en un relieve muy marcado, el cirujano siguió hablando.

-Veo que están disgustados por perder al creador de sus drogas- Volvió a provocar a la bestia, difícilmente hablaba, su mandíbula recibió el primer golpe de la pelea, lo que por poco hace que muerda su propia lengua, en cambio en el transcurso de la noche, ciertamente el moreno también acertó unos buenos golpes, la nariz de Vergo sangraba, los moretones en su cuello fueron el intento por encontrar los puntos de presión con el propósito de noquearlo lo más pronto posible, pero los músculos en esa zona no colaboraron, el maldito estaba bien protegido.

El hombre de lentes oscuros seguía calculando la fuerza de sus manos al restregar sus nudillos unos con los otros, retiro sus guantes dejando ver lo oscuro de la punta de sus dedos, totalmente congelados, mientras tanto el cirujano encontró la manera de mantenerse de pie al recargarse contra uno de los pilares, Vergo se acercó rápidamente hacia él, como era de esperarse su puño derecho choco contra la madera justo después de que Law lo evadiera, las astillas volaron contra el rostro del mayor a pesar de que él quería que la sangre del otro le bañase.

-Deja de meterte en cosas que no entiendes, Law- Sacudió su mano para deshacerse de las astillas y observo en dirección al siguiente pilar donde Trafalgar se apoyaba dándole la espalda, actuando como un crio desprotegido, con su estado actual y la resistencia que le quedaba el peli-negro deducía que no tenía tanta fuerza para huir.

-Siempre quise decirte que me dabas asco, ¿Ser del lado legal y corrupto a la vez?, patético, eres igual a toda esa manada de juguetes de Joker- Abusaba de la frustración del hombre al decir vulgaridades de su jefe, por más pequeño comentario fuera de lugar, Vergo perdía la paciencia en instantes, por lo que era de esperarse que el pilar que le protegía fuera destrozado, de nuevo los pedazos de ese material explotaron desviándose por todo el piso, el chico de los tatuajes tomo acción evasiva al dirigirse a la posición del último lugar, excepto que su enemigo se le adelanto, el hombre de la gafas había corrido y pateado con fuerza la parte posterior a sus rodillas, lo que le llevo a golpear el suelo de cara, aun sintiendo la presencia del mayor, se dio la vuelta justo en el instante en que un puno amenazó con romperle el cráneo, a meros centímetros de su cabeza, por extraña suerte lo esquivo, salvo que eso no quedo ahí, el cirujano contrataco al golpearle con Kikoku, sin embargo el peli-negro aun tenia fuerzas ya que detuvo la hoja del arma con su ante-brazo derecho.

-Con solo mis habilidades básicas es suficiente para torturarte, ¡Deja de hacerte el difícil!- Otro puño golpeo el suelo puesto que Law rodo por el suelo, alejándose y manteniéndose de pie estando arrinconado en la pared. Sin respiro alguno siguió siendo atacado, puños y patadas quedaban marcadas en el extenso muro por donde el moreno paso, al llegar a la esquina el edificio comenzó a verse afectado.

Con un efecto en cadena las estructuras cedieron ante el peso del techo, una grieta gigante apareció en el primer impacto para trasladarse en serie hasta el final de muro, todo sucedió en pocos parpadeos, la gran pared se partió a la mitad y el edificio comenzó a venirse abajo, la reacción del cirujano fue de satisfacción, lo que sucedía era una útil vía de escape así como una posibilidad de morir llevándose a la persona que más detestaba consigo,

En cambio Vergo no desperdicio su enojo y con ambas manos rodeo el cuello de Law, estrangulándolo para no perderlo de vista en la caída, pocos pedazos de techo cayeron cerca de ellos pero la habitación entera se vino por entero abajo dejando el resto del nivel intacto, el piso se destrozó al impactarse con el fondo, al caer en el segundo piso el gran suelo de madera se pulverizo, lo que provoco que Vergo le soltase, las inmensas nubes de humo evitaron el contacto visual mutuo, Trafalgar aparto el polvo de sus ojos buscando la manera de salir del viejo edificio, justo a unos pasos de él las ventanas era de un tamaño ideal para traspasarlas, lo cual sería más fácil gracias a que los cristales se pulverizaron.

Con un puño más de su última voluntad, ajusto a Kikoku en su cinturón y se lanzó hasta la enredadera de buganvilias que había crecido fiel a cercas del departamento, el único inconveniente era las filosas espinas del tronco, sin embargo podría jurar que eso era más tolerable que lo que recibió el resto de la noche.

Al bajar no se esperaba que su mano le fallase y terminara por encima de un auto que instantáneamente encendió su alarma, los gruñidos de dolor eran de esperarse pero el hecho de que se retorcía del dolor era poco con lo que los asaltantes del peli-verde recibieron.

El inmenso dolor en su espalda le permitía abrir un ojo con el cual se percató de la condición de los anónimos asaltantes, ambos hombres de negro ahora lucían porciones de su piel exhibidas más grande cortes acompañados de sangre que se deslizaba hasta sus zapatos, sus huellas tras casa movimiento quedaban estampadas en la calle.

Roronoa no aprecia complicarse en defenderse o resistir sus propias pocas heridas, pero los movimientos del espadachín trataban de apartar a sus enemigos que le evitan irse, Zoro se enteró de como el edificio empezaba a derrumbarse y también de como Trafalgar trataba de escalar el árbol con solo un brazo. Primero le pareció extraño que el peli-negro haya salido del departamento tan herido si ni siquiera se percató del momento en que entro.

Lo segundo fue para animar la tensión entre ellos, salvo que la carcajada de burla de Roronoa por la caída del cirujano solo le pareció graciosa a él. Inclusive podía seguir burlándose de él mientras sus enemigos parecían acobardarse.

Por otro lado, la repentina presencia de policías novatos no era de esperarse aunque el derrumbe debió llamarles la atención.

-¡Policía!- anuncio su llegada- ¡Todos deténganse!- Los gritos de un crio de cabellos rosados intervino en la pelea, sus exigencias no fueron escuchadas por el tremendo ruido de la alarma del auto arruinado, el chico uniformado sostenía su arma apuntando a Roronoa antes que a los demás, en poco tiempo el chico parecía reconocerle.

-¿Zoro-sama?- Su rostro se ilumino de admiración, con pronunciar el nombre de su semi-heroe, Coby decidió apuntar al bando contrario al mismo tiempo que quien parecía ser su pareja de vigilancia, un rubio de cabellos largos también se incluyó en el confrontamiento.

-Tiren las armas al suelo y levanten las manos- Apunto su arma contra el dúo enmascarado, que poco a poco parecía retroceder al esconderse en las sombras de los callejones, justo en el momento en que ambos policías asintieron mutuamente se separaron en distintas direcciones, Helmeppo siguió a uno de ellos pero algo detuvo a Coby de hacer lo mismo, una transmisión en el radio de su cinturón lo alarmo, por supuesto el ruido del auto había cesado para ser reemplazado Por la vos del Vicealmirante Garp comunicando un suceso que no esperaba a horas de la noche.

[_Necesito todo transporte posible para cubrir las calles, se necesita bloquear el acceso a la zona de explosión, repito y agrego, se necesitan rescatistas para el incendio del Baratie_].

Sin necesidad de muchos detalles de por medio, el joven cabo respondió afirmativamente su asistencia aunque ya que la persecución quedo lejos de ser alcanzada, Coby se percató del estado de su amigo y del delirio del civil que se desangraba. –Zoro-san permítame llevarlo al restaurante- Ambos habían escuchado la terrible noticia que podría involucrar a otro de los compañeros que Luffy apreciaba, el oji-café se dirigió donde el cuerpo inconsciente de Law reposaba, sin cuidado alguno bajo y lo arrastró donde el peli-rosa.

-Vámonos- Ordeno a secas, el chico entendió la seriedad del asunto y le guio donde su automóvil.

**++H++**

Alarmas, sirenas y gritos de la multitud montaban el horror de escenario que por maldita suerte parecía necesitar un par de minutos en apaciguarse, el restaurante estaba a veinte minutos del edificio pero la cantidad de trafico atraso su llegada otros veinte, al ver el final de la calle pudieron observar como ambulancias se retiraban con victimas recolectadas.

En la patrulla, Coby trataba de no alterarse demasiado con el devastador fuego que a duras era dominado, el peli-verde se contenía en su asiento de copiloto para llegar lo más cerca posible y ayudar al rescate de heridos, y exactamente eso paso en cuanto el automóvil llego hasta el límite del paso de vehículos, Zoro ajusto el cinturón en el que llevaba sus katanas y dejo la más larga en el asiento al momento de salir.

Al darle la espalda al conductor, le dejo ver las heridas que el peli-verde sufría, múltiples huecos en su espalda rebosaban de sangre, para un tipo cualquiera evitarían su movimiento pero el espadachín tenía un entrenamiento para ello

- Vete de aquí, lleva al idiota de atrás a con la bruja de la medicina, tú la conoces, no lo dejes solo hasta que despierte- Le ordeno y hecho un vistazo al asiento trasero donde incómodamente el cuerpo del peli-negro seguía desangrándose con más lentitud.

-¡Pero!, ¡Zoro-san!- Tomo el volante con fuerza y dudo de su propia confianza, lástima que el espadachín hizo caso omiso de sus últimas preguntas._ '¿Quién diablos era este hombre que dejo a su cargo?'. ¡Garp le mataría si se entera que ayudo a más delincuentes!_ Con miles de cuestiones rondándole por la cabeza, lo más importante en lo que pensaba era que si se llevaría otro regano por parte de Garp por haber ayudado a su nieto (y amigos) otra vez. Piso a fondo y dio la vuelta en lugares marcados por su memoria, solo esperaba que no terminara depositando un cadáver.

**+++H+++**

**Bonne nuit, Mademoiselle*; **Solo "Buenasnoches señoritas"

**Mignonette*; **Pip bernadotte lo usa como "Muñeca"

**¿Extras?:** De edades, pues lo dejo a como quieran, como la mayoría son mayores de edad casi siempre son independientes, entonces lo dejaríamos en 19 parejo, menos law con su edad d años más.

Shichibukais son mafiosos o contrabandistas con respeto y privilegios asi como los piratas son semi-revolucionarios independientes del gobierno mundial, ellos pueden ser delincuentes o "heroes" al estilo de Luffy; Oh, y también todo el que sea animal en Op son tal cual, menos los Gyojins ellos son humanos así como Brook está vivo (Mismo aspecto que cuando zarpaba con los piratas Rumbar)

Estoy más determinada a terminar esto que lo demás fics

**Updates: los miércoles o domingos**


End file.
